Spooky Songfics
by babbitrulez
Summary: Just two songs that I like and decided to write songfics for... rated T for slight and brief adult theme...
1. Part One

**Part One: Jekkyl Jekkyl Hyde**

Ronald Stoppable of 18 years, sitting in the public library (not wanting to run into Ms. Hatchet ever again in his entire life...), was listening to random Halloween songs off the internet (with headphones on, of course...). As he browsed for another song to play, he spotted one with an odd title.

"What's **this**?," he wondered aloud to himself.

'Jekkyl Jekkyl Hyde, by the Heart (from Arty the aardvark)', it read.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Might as well. Right buddy?"

Rufus, wearing his own mini headphones, nodded his head.

"Okay. 'Jekkyl Jekkyl Hyde!'"

_one day i went to the library  
i found this book it was great  
it was so cool i couldnt put it down  
even when it got pretty late!_

"Why would you **wanna** read a book?"

_that night i had a scary dream  
i mixed my own secret potion  
added dirt, a bit o' sludge some eyes of flies  
and a tiny dab of sun-tan-lotion_

_i started shaking, my legs were quaking!  
my stomach aching, my brain was breaking!  
i started turning green, feeling mean  
it was like in that story  
i was acting strange, quite daranged  
it was pure alagory!_

"What the heck's an 'alagory'?"

_alagory: a story where the characters stand for absract ideas  
for example-good and evilcuz i was_

"Nevermind."

_jekyll, jekyll HYDE jekyll HYDE HYDE jekyll  
jekyll jekyll HYDE jekyll HYYYYYYYDE!!!!_

_jekyll, jekyll HYDE jekyll HYDE HYDE jekyll  
jekyll jekyll HYDE jekyll HYYYYYYYDE!!!!_

_when i awoke i was me again  
i hid the book out of sight  
it was so cool i couldnt keep away  
so i took it out again that night!_

_and then i dreamed we had this test in school  
i gotta say it was weird  
we had to give the answers in semiform  
and for extra credit grow a beard_

_i couldnt take it, just couldnt take it!  
in one swift motion i grabbed my potion!  
i said mister hyde has arrived,  
tossed my flags on the floor  
made a major speech,  
told the teach this is all a big bore!  
ran down all the halls, wrote on walls  
even stole second base!  
i was super bad, sure was glad  
i wasnt wearin my face  
cuz i was_

_jekyll, jekyll HYDE jekyll HYDE HYDE jekyll  
jekyll jekyll HYDE jekyll HYYYYYYYDE!!!!_

_this is too much, i simply had to stop!  
i threw that potion away(potion away)!  
but it didnt matter if i drank the stuff  
i just kept on changing anyway(changing anyway)!  
now i was_

_jekyll, jekyll HYDE jekyll HYDE HYDE jekyll  
jekyll jekyll HYDE jekyll HYYYYYYYDE!!!!_

_just when it seemed there was no way out,  
i saw the book was overdue  
the booklady said 'are you returning?'  
i thought and i said 'no, RENEW!!!!'_

_jekyll, jekyll HYDE jekyll HYDE HYDE jekyll  
jekyll jekyll HYDE jekyll HYYYYYYYDE!!!!_

_jekyll, jekyll HYDE jekyll HYDE HYDE **jekyll**!_

"Wow. That... was weird. But cool! I gotta check this out from Ms. L on tape!"

* * *

As Ron walked down the halls with his girlfriend Kim Possible, he began hearing strange music.

"KP?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what? Bonnie telling off Amelia once again?"

"No... A... A song. Music."

"No, Ron. I don't."

"... Good. I thought it might just be me."

"You thought it might just be you not hearing a song?"

"Yyyyyyyy...yyyeeees?"

"Riiiiiiiiight. I gotta get to science, 'kay?"

"Alright."

"See ya later." She gave him a peck on the cheek and headed off to science.

...

... Ron silently walked the halls.

...

...

"There it is again! Rufus! Do you hear it?!"

"Uh-uh."

"That's weird..."

_one day i went to the library  
i found this song it was great  
it was cool i couldnt put my headphones down  
even when it got pretty late!_

_that night i had a scary dream  
i mixed my own secret potion  
added dirt, a bit o' sludge some eyes of flies  
and a tiny dab of sun-tan-lotion_

_i started shaking, my legs were quaking!  
my stomach aching, my brain was breaking!  
i started turning blue, like it was evil i wanted to do  
it was like in that song  
and even that story  
i was acting strange, quite daranged  
it was pure alagory!_

_alagory: a story where the characters stand for absract ideas  
for example-good and evil cuz i was_

_Ronald, Ronald Z Ronald Z, Z Ronald  
Ronald Ronald Z Ronald ZZZZZZZ!!!!_

_Ronald, Ronald Z Ronald Z, Z Ronald  
Ronald Ronald Z Ronald ZZZZZZZ!!!!_

_when i awoke i was me again  
i hid the song out of sight  
it was so cool i couldnt keep away  
so i listened to it again that night!_

_and then i dreamed we had this test in school  
i gotta say it was weird  
we had to give the answers in semiform  
and for extra credit grow a beard_

_i couldnt take it, just couldnt take it!  
in one swift motion i grabbed my potion!  
i said mister hyde has arrived,  
tossed my flags on the floor  
made a major speech,  
told Mr. B 'this is all a big bore!'  
ran down all the halls, wrote on walls  
ran to the science room  
grabbed my gf  
and stole second base!  
i was super bad, sure was glad  
i wasnt wearin my face  
cuz i was_

_Ronald, Ronald Z Ronald Z, Z Ronald  
Ronald Ronald Z Ronald ZZZZZZZ!!!!_

_this is too much, i simply had to stop!  
i threw that potion away (potion away)!  
but it didnt matter if i drank the stuff  
i just kept on changing anyway (changing anyway)!  
now i was_

_Ronald, Ronald Z Ronald Z, Z Ronald  
Ronald Ronald Z Ronald ZZZZZZZ!!!!_

_just when it seemed there was no way out,  
i saw the song was expired  
Ms. Lorraine said 'are you returning?'  
i thought and i said 'no, RENEW!!!!'_

_Ronald, Ronald Z Ronald Z, Z Ronald  
Ronald Ronald Z Ronald ZZZZZZZ!!!!_

_Ronald, Ronald Z Ronald Z, Z **Ronald**!_

Ron woke up in a cold sweat. "Phew. It was all just a dream." He wiped his forehead with his pajama sleeve. "Man. I am **never **--and I mean **NEVER** going to let my kids listen to that song..."

* * *

"Serenity. I've put a parental block on this website so that you can never hear this song."

"Couldn't I just ask you the name of the--"

"NO! Because I'll never tell you. A-BOOYAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAAAHHHHHH!" Realizing what he had just done, Ron cleared his throat and began to walk away. He suddenly stopped, looking at his 17-year-old daughter --who had quickly placed herself in the computer chair-- over his shoulder and said, "Remember. Parental block. Only **I** know the password!"

"Dad... Is the password **'booyah'**?"

"..." Ron walked back to the computer, moved her out of the seat and away from the screen, sat down himself, then started typing and clicking. "Not anymore it's not."

* * *

Yeah... I was watching Arthur the other day... Don't ask me why... Just to tell you, 'The Heart from Arty the Aardvark' is 'The Brain from Arthur the Aardvark'. In case you didn't know. And 'Z' stands for Zorpox. So. Please continue to my next chapter. Another KP character goes a little crazy. Huzzah! I... mean... Tragic. Verrrrry tragic. babbitrulez, out!


	2. Part Two

**Part Two: Disturbia**

Kimberly Possible of 18 years walked out to the dark, barely moonlit, movie theater parking lot while listening to the song Monique had loaded onto her mePod.

"This is actually pretty good," she thought as she replayed the song for the 18th time. She began to sing along.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

As she turned her key in the ignition, a she heard was a low rumbling noise.

_No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it _

"Ugh!" She slammed her head onto the steering wheel.

_All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah  
_  
_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you _

A man in all black came into her line of vision.

"Ah! What are **you** doing here?!"

_It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you _

**The mysterious man creeped nearer to the car, finally getting...**

_It's **too close for comfort**_

_Throw on your break lights _

She turned on her lights, momentarily blinding the man.

_We're in the city of wonder_

Kim jumped out of the car, "_Ain't gon' play nice_."

The man took a martial arts stance very similar to Tai Xing Pek Kwar. "_Watch out, you might just go under_." He gave her a sharp blow to the head.

"_Better think twice.  
Your train of thought will be altered,  
So if you must faulter be wise.  
Your mind is in disturbia.  
It's like the darkness is the light_."

Kim kept swimming between conciousness and unconsciousness, not able to tell which was which.

The man smiled. "_Disturbia.  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia.  
Ain't used to what you like..._"

_Disturbia  
Disturbia-a-a_

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

A picture of Anne Possible came up into her vision.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

"Kimmie?"

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

She couldv'e **sworn** that picture was talking...

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' your call  
Your phone don't even ring

"Rufus, buddy? KP won't answer her cell..."

_I gotta get out_

I gotta get outta here...

_Or figure this shit out_

Or figure out where the **heck** I am...

_It's too close for comfort_

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you

I remember what happened...

_It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster_

I feel terrible. Like... **monster** terrible...

_Throw on your break lights_

I turned on my lights...

_We're in the city of wonder_

Said, _'Ain't gon' play nice_...'

He said, _'Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like_'

_Disturbia  
Disturbia-a-a_

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

"Mrs. Dr. P.!"

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

"Ron?," Anne asked.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

Ron... Maybe **he** can help me...

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

"Ron...," Kim whispered weakly.

"_Release me from this curse I'm in  
trying to remain tame  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia-a-a"

"Dr. P.? What's wrong with Kim?"

"I don't know, Ron. She seems to have suffered brain damage. Just keeps mumbling something about... 'disturbia'? I think it was?"

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

"Disturbia...," Kim whispered.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

Ron knelt down next to her and took her hand.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

"Don't worry, KP. I'll release you from this curse..."

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

"Disturbia..."

Kim woke up in a cold sweat. "Phew. just a dream. Gotta tell Ron about it tomorrow." Settling back into her pillow she anticipated telling her BF about the crazy dream she had. "I have** got** to stop listening to that song..." She drifted off, not knowing that her Ron also had a dream to tell her the next day.

* * *

I know, weird ending, right? But before you flame, think about it. It worked, right? ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Okay. **Now** you can flame. babbitrulez, out!


End file.
